marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 75
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = By Blastaar -- Betrayed! | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler1_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker1_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Mike Higgins | Letterer1_2 = Jean Simek | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | Editor1_2 = Bob Budiansky | Synopsis1 = After an exercise routine, the Thing bids farewell to his fellow Fantastic Four members who are heading off on vacation for the weekend. Pulling Reed out of his lab, Ben takes note that Reed has been monitoring the Negative Zone for any activity. Coincidentally, this comes at a time when Annihilus, now armed with the Super-Adaptoid robot (which he has been working to revive since it was banished to the Negative Zone by Captain Marvel) begins his plot to destroy all life in the Zone in order to preserve his own continued existence. The creatures work is disturbed by an attack from Blastarr, who is blasting Annihilus' base with his powers, leading to a brief altercation between the two. When Blastarr reveals he merely wishes to speak with Annihilus. Blastarr explains that he is an exiled royalty, and if Annihilus were to ally with him in regaining his throne, he would aid Annihilus in the conquest of the rest of the Negative Zone. The two make a pact, however, both secretly intend to betray each other for their own ends. Taking Blastarr back to his planetoid where they watch a gladiatorial battle, Blastarr is shocked to find his lover Nyglar in the pens as well. Blastarr then jumps into the arena and sends the monster they were being forced to fight into the void of the Negative Zone. Furious at being denied to watch a slaughter, Annihilus kills all the other combatants but spares Nyglar and allows Blastarr to let her accompany him when Annihilus shows him the Super-Adaptoid. When Nyglar realizes her love has changed and become more violent and bloodthirsty, she sneaks away and tries to call for help. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Avengers Captain America, Beast, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Wasp and their butler Jarvis have joined Ben at the Baxter Building for one of Ben's roving poker games. Their game is interrupted when Nyglar's distress signal sets off the Negative Zone alarms in Reed's lab. Deciding to go to Nyglar's aid, Ben and the Avengers enter into the Negative Zone, leaving Jarvis behind to watch over the equipment and advising the butler that they can only operate in the Zone for seven hours time. As the Thing and the Avengers traverse the Negative Zone, Annihilus has revived the Super-Adaptoid, who's adaption of Captain Marvel's cosmic consciousness alerts the two Negative Zone despots of the heroes presences in their realm. In response to this invasion, Annihilus and Blastarr lead an entire army against the heroes. In the initial strike, while the heroes manage to hold their own they are soon overpowered and the Beast, Wasp, and Hawkeye are captured by Blastarr and taken back aboard Annihilus' flagship. While in the Negative Zone debris, the Thing, Captain America, and Iron Man regroup and prepare for another attack on Annihilus and his forces. As Blastarr leads an attack on his homeworld of Baluuur, Nyglar -- still aboard Annihilus' ship -- overhears the creature advise the Super-Adaptoid that once they have taken over Baluuur, he intends to eliminate Blastarr. As the Thing, Captain America, and Iron Man are forced to battle the Super-Adaptoid, Nyglar frees the captured Avengers. Witnessing this betrayal, Annihilus kills Nyglar before Blastarr, who "agrees" to continue their assault on Baluuur. The escaped Avengers reunite with their comrades to witness the Thing single-handedly beat the Super-Adaptoid into submission. Meanwhile, in an unforeseen twist, the warriors of Baluuur turn the tables against Annihilus' invasion fleet, and Blastarr reveals that this was all nothing more than a cunning ruse, and that he was always in command of his world and that he orchestrated the entire episode in order to destroy his only competition for ruler-ship of the Negative Zone. The Avengers and the Thing however, with the Super-Adaptoid secured and Annihilus quelled return to Earth just in the nick of time and tell Jarvis all about their amazing adventure. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * Floating Super-Hero Poker Game | Notes = Continuity Notes * Blastaar explains the events that led to him being found in the Annihilation zone during his first appearance in . * The narrative references Blastaar's most recent trip into the positive universe, this occurred in - . * Annihilus recaps the Super-Adaptoids last battle against the Avengers and Captain Marvel in . * Blastaar steals the Cosmic Control Rod of Annihilus here, but Annihilus manages to recover it in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game